justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
10.000 luchtballonnen
( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = December 23, 2019 |mode = Trio |dg = / / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |mc = |pc = / / (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 88 |kcal = |dura = 3:33 |nowc = 10000Lucht |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}" " by is featured on as a Benelux exclusive and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of girls with short shoulder-length hair, who are supposed to represent the members of K3 in the music video for the song. They all wear identical outfits, which consist of a white sleeveless dress with a rainbow containing red, orange, yellow and blue colors, and white sneakers. They have a blue outline. P1 P1 represents Marthe. She has black hair that is wavy and free flowing. P2 P2 represents Klaasje. She has light blond hair. The upper part of her hair is neatly arranged and the sides are curly. P3 P3 represents Hanne. She has brown hair. Her hair is neatly combed and the sides are slightly wavy. 10000lucht_coach_1.png|P1 10000lucht_coach_2.png|P2 10000lucht_coach_3.png|P3 Background At the start of the routine, it takes place on a dark tunnel with arcs made of balloons. The arcs contain blue, yellow and red balloons, with some balloons lying on the ground. A spotlight shines at each dancer while performing their introductory moves. Afterwards, the arcs light up before moving to the next background. The background is bare and contains balloons that appear from the ground and float upwards. The balloons and the sides of the screen flash light briefly to the music. During the verses, the background is dark gold, with the balloons in red, yellow, sky blue and white. The balloons also take forms in arcs that resemble rainbows with clouds. The outer portion of the arc is red, the inner portion is yellow, and the clouds is sky blue and white. The balloon arcs disintegrate during each of the coaches' gold moves. During the chorus, the background is turquoise blue, with the balloons in shades of red, pink and white. The balloons form shapes in hearts and stars, which disintegrate after a few seconds. During the second repeat in the second chorus, confetti rains from above. During the bridge, the first background is used, with the spotlight shining at the three dancers and the arcs shine in order and in beat. Confetti soon falls down from above. The background soon switches to the chorus, with the confetti remaining. As the routine ends, the background and the dancers darkened, concluding the routine. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Starting from left to right, raise your hands up. 10000lucht gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) 10000lucht gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) 10000lucht gm 1 p3.png|Both Gold Moves (P3) 10000lucht gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second Dutch song in the series, after My Main Girl. **However, the description of the preview erroneously states that it is the first Dutch song in the franchise.http://archive.is/4oCro *'' , along with ''Djadja, are the only regional exclusives to have a “Low” effort rating. *The outfits, visual elements in the background, and some moves were taken from the official music video. *On P2’s Gold Move pictogram, P3’s left arm has a stroke that is red, blue, and pink. *On the official channel preview, the artist was mentioned as "X" instead of “K3”.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:10000lucht_preview_error.PNG This was fixed on December 28, 2019. *The preview on the official channel preview, along with Spinning (Кружит), were made unlisted as of December 30, 2019. Gallery Game Files 10000lucht.png|''10.000 luchtballonnen'' 10000lucht cover albumcoach.png| album coach 10000lucht cover albumbkg.png| album background 10000lucht cover banner.png| menu banner 10000lucht map bkg.png| map background 10000Lucht_Cover_1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots 10000lucht jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu 10.000_luchtballonnen_Just_Dance_Unlimited.jpg|'' '' on the menu ( ) 10000lucht jd2020 load.png| loading screen 10000lucht jd2020 coachmenu controller.png| coach selection screen (Controller) 10000lucht jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Promotional Images 10000lucht promo gameplay 1.png|Promotional gameplay 1 10000lucht promo gameplay 2.png|Promotional gameplay 2 Others Luchtballonnen thumbnail nl.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (NL) 10000lucht thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 10000luchtballonenRegionMessage.png|Notification screen Videos Official Music Video K3 - 10.000 luchtballonnen Teasers 10.000 luchtballonnen - Gameplay Teaser (US) 10.000 luchtballonnen - Gameplay Teaser (Netherlands) Gameplays 10.000 luchtballonnen - Just Dance 2020 Extractions 10.000 luchtballonnen - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Others JUST DANCE 2020 - K3 DANST OP 10.000 LUCHTBALLONNEN References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dutch Songs Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives